Without You
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: I received a prompt from a friend and i created this mess. I dont know how to create a summary for this without giving it away... Hijack. Based on a song i wrote a while ago. Angst. (I dont know genres or ratings... still. i should know this by now but ergh)


**so my friend decided to give me a prompt, and it went somewhere along the lines of "they get stuck in an elevator after a fight." that, being paired with a song i wrote a while ago, gave birth to... this... angsty... shit.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

The bell rang loudly, and a second later, the sound of chairs scraping on the tiled floors filled the room along with excited chattering and the history teacher screaming the homework she always forgets to assign until the last minute. An auburn-haired, scrawny-looking teenager writes down the assignment quickly before shoving his notebook in his backpack, zipping it up, and slipping out of the classroom. He doesn't even need to fully walk out of the classroom to see who he's looking for: a tall, white-haired teen leaning against the wall like he owned the place. The auburn-haired male smirked.

"You know, it amazes me how you get here so fast." He said, looking at the other teen, who smiled back at him.

"I told you, Ms. Tooth is completely fine with me leaving class early. It's not like I'm ditching." The white-haired male said, readjusting his backpack on his shoulder before slinging his arm around the shorter male's shoulders. "Besides, the look on your face every time is pretty priceless." He added as they started walking down the hallway.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to the fact that you'll wait outside for me." The shorter of the two said, definitely NOT smiling up at him… okay, maybe he was, just a little.

"Oh, come on, Hiccup! You know I'll always love you! Waiting outside a classroom is nothing." The whited-haired male said to the other, squishing him closer to himself and kissing the top of his head incessantly.

"Okay, okay, fine, Jack, I believe you!" Hiccup said, laughing a little bit as he tried to duck out from under his arm, but to no avail. Jack chuckled a bit before stopping his onslaught of affection and relaxed his hold onto his boyfriend. "Are we still going over to your place?" Hiccup asked after he did so.

"Yup!" Jack said, sounding a bit proud. "Bunny told me that he would take Emma over to North's place for tonight, so we have the whole place to ourselves." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You're a goof, you know that right?" He asked.

"Of course. But if anything, you're a goof for liking me." Jack said, smiling like he found a loophole. Hiccup rolled his eyes again, because he knew it was true.

 **. . .**

When they got to Jack's building, the got into the elevator and rode it up to Jack's apartment on the fourth floor. When the metallic doors opened, Jack took Hiccup's hand and tugged him out of the nearly-claustrophobic space and dragging him down the hall.

"Jack, I know where you live. I don't need you to drag me around." Hiccup said, almost tempted to dig in his heels into the carpeted floors and stop him from moving another inch.

"I know, but can't I just hold your hand?" Jack asked.

"No." Hiccup said jokingly, lying easily. Jack glared at him, and Hiccup squeezed his hand before he could do anything else. "I'm kidding!" He said, just as they arrived at Jack's door. Jack patted his front pockets, then his back ones, looking for his keys almost frantically. Hiccup put his hand over his face. "Tell me you didn't lose your keys again." He groaned.

"HA! No!" Jack said, finally finding them in his backpack and unlocking the door. He opened the door grandly, letting Hiccup walk in first. He closed the door after them both and gave Hiccup enough time to put his things down before he pounced, tickling Hiccup's sides fiercely.

"Jack!" Hiccup squealed, laughing instantaneously and trying his hardest to get away from Jack as quickly as he could. Jack chuckled at his futile efforts, and wiggling his fingers into the auburn-haired boy's sides more. "Jack! Stop! Why are you-?" Hiccup asked, between hysterically laughing and trying to gasp for air.

"This is for messing with me!" Jack said, his voice sounding angry but the smile that was on his face and shone in his eyes said otherwise. Hiccup was a squirming mess in his arms, now, his back pressed against his chest and his arms flailing in his attempts to smack Jack's hands away.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, stop~" Hiccup said, out of breath. Jack stopped tickling him for a fraction of a second, slightly worried that Hiccup wouldn't be able to breath and he would pass out or something like that, but the next thing he knew Hiccup darted away from him.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, laughing a little as he chased him. Hiccup looked over his shoulder, and let out a scream of surprise when he realized that Jack was running after him. They chased each other for a good minute, basically running circles in the living room until Jack caught up with Hiccup, tackling him onto the carpet. They fell to the floor with a _thud!_ and Hiccup tried to get up as fast as possible to escape Jack's devilish fingers. They wrestled for a bit, before Jack pinned Hiccup down and straddled his hips for good measure.

"Ha!" Jack said, grinning down at him. "I win~" He said triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah, fine you win." Hiccup said, pouting slightly. "Can you get off me now?" He looked up at him, and he knew that he wasn't getting up any time soon by the look of the smirk on Jack's lips.

"What if I don't want to?" Jack said, leaning down and propping himself over Hiccup by putting his hands on either side of his head.

"Then I'd have to make you." Hiccup retorted.

"You wouldn't be so cruel." Jack said, toying with a strand of Hiccup's hair as he pecked his lips. When he pulled away slightly, Hiccup's hand came up, knotted itself into the front of his shirt, and pulled him down again.

"Try me." Hiccup mumbled before kissing his boyfriend. Jack chuckled into the kiss as he shifted into a more comfortable position over Hiccup, who slid his hands from the front of his shirt to the back of his head, threading his fingers through Jack's hair and tugging on it slightly.

Jack hummed lightly before licking Hiccup's bottom lip slowly, which always made the other gasp and open his mouth just enough so he could slip his tongue inside his. Hiccup tightened his grip on Jack's hair, pulling him closer (if it was even possible) and tilting his head a bit. To Hiccup, it always felt weird to have Jack's tongue in his mouth, having it coax his to move with it, swirling and moving almost erotically, but it was exhilarating. Hiccup didn't wait for Jack to pester him this time, though, because a second after Jack had his tongue in his mouth, Hiccup's tongue met his.

Their kisses were usually slow, without that much heat to them, and simplistic in themselves, but this… this was out of the ordinary. They stayed like that for a while, Jack hovering over Hiccup and their tongues slowly dancing to a rhythm of their own and Hiccup's fingers playfully tugging at Jack's white hair. But suddenly and ever-so-slowly, Jack broke the kiss in lieu of kissing the corner of Hiccup's lips, and then trailing his kisses down to his jawline and finally his neck. Hiccup tried to catch his breath as Jack pressed nearly feather-like kisses onto his skin.

Feeling a little daring, Jack's hand found itself at Hiccup's hip, picking at the hem of his shirt before hiking it up a bit before slipping his hand underneath. Hiccup gasped, either at the fact that Jack was letting his hand roam around his torso like that or because his hand was icy cold like it always was. Hiccup shivered, and then-

"Hey, whoa, wait." Hiccup said, sitting up and all but dumping Jack on the floor between his legs. Jack stopped kissing him and slipped his hand out of his shirt, vaguely wondering what was the matter or what he did to make Hiccup stop. The auburn-haired male looked at him, his green eyes shining almost apologetically when he opened his mouth. "We have homework."

Jack groaned, face-palming hard enough to leave a red handprint on his forehead. "Out of all the cockblockers in this world," Jack said, exasperatedly, "you end up choosing school?!"

Hiccup chuckled a bit, leaning forward and pecking Jack on the cheek. "Come on, its not too bad." He said, smiling. Jack pouted at him. "Besides, you know i would have stopped you anyways. But... get up. I'm serious."

"You can do your homework later, you know?" Jack said, giving him a frank look that didn't quite match the pout that was still on his slightly red lips.

"We could kiss later, too, you know?" Hiccup said, slipping out from under Jack before getting up and walking to his backpack. Jack groaned again, more dramatically this time around, and he threw himself backwards, flopping on his back and throwing his arms over his eyes.

"Yeah, but I wanna kiss now." Jack said, his voice slightly muffled by his arms.

"I've only got a couple questions, and then we can do whatever, okay?" Hiccup said, pulling his math notebook into his lap as he sat down on the couch. Jack rolled his eyes and got up off the floor, rolling to his feet almost gracefully. He strolled over to the TV and rifled through some drawers underneath it under he pulled a DVD out of it. He busied himself with turning the movie on while Hiccup glanced at him over the top of his homework. "What are you doing?"

"Putting on a movie." Jack said as the commercials before the movie flashed onto the screen. He smiled, and sat down next to Hiccup, slinging an arm around his scrawny shoulders.

"I've got homework. And you do too!" Hiccup said, glaring at him a little, but the smile on his face killed it. Jack poked his nose.

"I'll do mine later, and if you hurry, you could be done by the time the commercials are over." Jack said, smiling because he knew he was right. Hiccup huffed, and didn't say anything else. Instead, he turned back to his homework and practically melted into Jack.

A couple minutes later, the movie was starting and Hiccup threw his homework down. "Done!" He said triumphantly, and he shifted so that he was closer to Jack than he was before.

"And just in time! What did I tell you?" He said, smiling widely and kissing the side of Hiccup's head. Hiccup laughed a little, rolling his eyes, before gluing his eyes to the movie.

It was silent for about an hour… well, nearly silent. Jack couldn't go five minutes without having some snide comment on the tip of his tongue, even if this was one of his favorites. His comments always made Hiccup snicker and soon Hiccup was joking around just as much as Jack was. Hiccup had his head on Jack's shoulder, Jack's arm wrapped him in a hug, and they were practically attached at the hip.

"You know, I have better movies at my house." Hiccup said, smiling a little because he knew that it would get on Jack's nerves. Just as he thought, Jack gasped dramatically and looked, almost horrified, at Hiccup.

"This happens to be the best movie of all time!" Jack said, sounding offended.

"I've seen better." Hiccup said.

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked. "So why don't we go to your house next time and pick one of your _awesome_ movies to watch?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Hiccup a smirk. Hiccup's shoulders only stiffened, and he looked away from Jack and stared at his shoes instead.

"We can't go to my house." Hiccup said in a small voice.

"Hiccup."

"Jack-"

"You said that you would talk to your dad about all this!" Jack said, moving away and breaking the one-armed hug he had Hiccup in. He looked at the smaller male in disbelief, with something that looked like hurt in his eyes.

"I did! I swear, I tried!" Hiccup said, turning towards him and trying everything that he could to get Jack to listen. "I tried telling him I was in a relationship, and he automatically thought I was talking about Astrid, and he kept on going on about it. I couldn't tell him that I was talking about you." He was telling the truth, there was no way that Jack would think he was lying, and the tears practically shining in his eyes were proof enough. Jack took a deep breath.

"You wouldn't try to tell him again, would you?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked away in response. Jack huffed, a little peeved, and a little worried and a little bit confused and scared. He leaned forward, and grabbed Hiccup's hand, trying to get him to look at him. "Hiccup, I love you for you, and I'll love you no matter what, but… if you're not even going to tell your own dad about us being together then… I don't think I can do this."

"I can't tell him, okay?" Hiccup said, his throat tight and his voice cracking a little as he spoke. "Besides, he thinks it's settled… he wouldn't want to talk about it again."

It was silent for a second, before Jack dropped Hiccup's hand.

"Then… then I can't be with you." Jack said. Hiccup swallowed thickly.

"Say it." Hiccup said, keeping himself from falling apart. "Tell me you don't want me here, tell me that you hate me, tell me that you never want to see me again." He needed to hear it. It would be easier to leave if those words found their way out of Jack's mouth.

"Hiccup, you know I can't say that…"

"Say it."

"We're over." Jack said, his voice a mix of finality and hurt.

Hiccup nodded, sniffing loudly, before gathering his things as quick as he could and leaving. He slammed the door behind him, wiping the corner of his eyes messily as he went. He walked down the hall, and slammed the elevator button as hard as he could, cursing slightly, because maybe slamming it as hard as he could was a little bit too hard. He stood there and waited for the elevator to come.

Jack sat there for the longest moment, numb. Part of him thought that this was some twisted nightmare, but the pang of… _something_ in his stomach told him otherwise.

That really happened… he really broke up with the one person he could see himself spending the rest of his life with…

Jack sighed, blinking away the tears that gathered in his eyes. He stood up, and walked around for a second, his hands threading themselves in his hair was tugging at it almost painfully. He grit his teeth, because if he didn't have his mouth closed, he probably would have screamed. He walked circles around the couch until he couldn't stand it. He turned the movie off forcefully, and a thought crossed his mind that he might not be able to see that movie again without thinking about today. He sighed, and looked around the apartment before finding Bunny's keys. When he found them, he shoved them in his pocket and walked out of the door.

He just broke up with the one person that he cared about the most (that wasn't related to him). He needed some ice cream, dammit.

He looked at his shoes as he ambled down the hallway that he could have navigated with his eyes closed. He stopped in front of the metallic sliding doors of the elevator and pressed the button. Not a second later, the doors open, and when Jack took a step to go in, he realized someone else was there too.

He glanced up and saw Hiccup with one foot in the elevator and looking at him in shock. Jack blinked at him, trying not to think at the moment but thinking about everything anyways. Hiccup sighed, before moving into the elevator all the way, and Jack hesitated for a moment before stepping in too. The doors slid closed, sealing them both inside.

The elevator started moving, and it was dead silent. Jack felt like he had to say something, _anything_ , something to stop all this awkwardness because this wasn't how they were supposed to be.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, the words flowing out of his mouth before he could even think about anything else.

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup said, sniffing loudly and adjusting his backpack on his shoulders. He looked away from Jack even though he was on the other side of the elevator. Only a little bit ago, they were standing as close as possible in this same spot… now it was worlds away.

The elevator stopped, and Hiccup moved forward, thinking that the doors would open. Jack moved too, only he was surging forward and reaching out to Hiccup, who he thought was going to run out of the elevator. Instead, Hiccup nearly bumped into the still-closed doors and Jack latched onto his upper arm with a tighter grip than either of them expected.

They froze, the touch too familiar and the situation too horrifying even for words.

"The elevator broke." Hiccup muttered, shrugging himself out of Jack's grip and moving to the far corner of the small space, hoping to get as far away from him as possible. He didn't want him to see his red eyes. He didn't want him to know that he was crying for something that was all his fault. He didn't want him to know that he was crying about losing the one thing he cherished most.

Jack sighed, Hiccup's words ringing in his ears and his eyes widening. He was right. It was broken and they were stuck and they might be in here for a long, long time.

"Look, Hiccup, I really am-"

"Sorry?" Hiccup said, almost scoffing as he finished his sentence. "Why are you the one saying sorry? I was the one that caused all this mess. If I only stood up to my dad, if I had the balls to tell him that I'm gay to his face, then none of this would have had to happen. You're completely right, and I'm a coward."

"Hiccup…" Jack said, wanting for all the world to just hug him one more time. He was about to do just that, until Hiccup flinched when he saw him move.

"Don't." Hiccup said, his voice breaking. He couldn't take the way he said his name, couldn't believe the way he moved towards the mess that he was when he was the one that tore them apart.

Just then, the elevator jerked, making the both of them lose their balance, and in a moment, the elevator was descending once more. There was silence, and when it stopped again, the doors slid open.

"Sorry about the stall! There must have been something wrong with the cables, but it's all better-!" Some chirpy technician guy said, right before Hiccup pushed past him.

"Yeah thanks." He muttered, nearly jogging out of the building with the pace he set for himself. Jack watched him leave, utterly frozen in place, until the technician snapped him out of his daze.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked, and Jack nodded numbly. His mouth was dry, and his eyes were wet, and his appetite was gone.

"Fine. I'll just… take the stairs, this time around." Jack said, exiting the elevator and punishing himself for all of this by jogging up all the way to his fourth floor apartment.

* * *

The moment Hiccup walked onto campus the next morning, all eyes were on him. His hair was a mess, his eyes were nearly bloodshot and puffy, and the bags under his eyes looked like he was ready for a three-day trip to Hawaii. And, what made it worse was that Jack wasn't with him. Everyone sort of suspected him to be with Jack all the time, so being by himself became the hottest topic to talk about.

He could feel their stares burning into his skin. He could feel their whispers ringing in his ears, and even though he couldn't make them out all the way, he knew it was about him. They were trying to piece together what happened, he knew it. So he kept on walking and smiled to anyone who tried to say 'good morning.'

Hiccup found himself automatically walking to the place where he and Jack always met up before school. He froze in his tracks and grit his teeth. He couldn't go there. He'd probably cry again and turn to dust because he was sure that his body had no more water to cry out. He deliberately turned himself around and trudged his way to his first class. _Their_ first class. He nearly groaned.

The classroom was open, so he took a seat and tried to lose himself in a book he always carried around. It didn't work so well, and by the time the bell rang, he was on the same page he started out on.

Hiccup looked up at the door at the wrong time, because the moment he did, Jack materialized there. He walked into the classroom, apparently yelling a goodbye to someone he was walking with, and when he spotted Hiccup, he froze. Their eyes met, the tension between them almost tangible, until Hiccup looked away. He couldn't take that look in his eyes. He couldn't let Jack see how much of a mess he was.

* * *

Jack got up extra early that morning, or maybe he never fell asleep, he didn't know. He got on campus about an hour early, and he waited at their spot. Hopefully, Hiccup would wander here by accident, or on purpose, so they could talk it out or so they could figure _something_ out.

Jack didn't want to break up with Hiccup, he just didn't want to be a secret. He knows how much Hiccup's father's approval meant to his boyfrie- his ex. He knew and yet he still pushed him to ruin their relationship. He just wanted to be a part of Hiccup's life. He didn't want to be a secret, he wanted to be a boyfriend that he could have at his side no matter what and… he ruined it.

He sighed when he realized that Hiccup wasn't going to show up. He knew he messed up, and now there was nothing he could do about it. Hiccup said he was right, Hiccup didn't want to fix this, Hiccup didn't even care.

 _That_ felt like it was going too far, and Jack winced when he thought it. It didn't change the fact that it crossed his mind, though.

Jack walked through campus, heading to his class, and on his way, it felt like a million people called out something to him.

"Where's Hiccup?"

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"You broke up, or what?"

Jack smiled at everyone that called out to him, not answering them but not ignoring them either. He needed to show them that he was fine, that he wasn't wrecked by the fact that Hiccup didn't care about him anymore.

The thought burned him like he just fell into a bonfire.

Jack reached his first class, and he was five steps away when he realized that he and Hiccup shared this class. He was three steps away from the door when someone called out to him.

"Hey, Jack! So you can finally go out with me, huh?" A girl jeered, smiling at him sweetly. Jack wanted to throw up.

"As soon as you grow a pair, maybe." Jack said, laughing a little at the fact that he insulted her, defended his sexuality, and came up with something that witty on the spot.

The light smile on his face died when he took the final step into the classroom, and Hiccup looked up at him just as his eyes settled on him. Jack heard himself gasp when they made eye contact, he felt his whole body go rigid, building up momentum to run right toward him, tackle him into a hug and never let him go while mumbling a million apologies into his ear. But then, Hiccup looked away pointedly, and went back to his book that he had in his lap.

Jack's shoulders slumped, and his eyes watered. He blinked away the tears as he walked to a seat in the back of the classroom and plopped into it.

'Don't let them see how much of a wreck you are without him…'

It didn't change the fact that Jack, indeed, was a wreck without the love of his life.

* * *

 **ugh that kissing scene killed me BUT I TRIED.  
**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I liked writing it, so im happy about how this turned out!**

 **Thank you for reading, and please leave a review! Thanks!**

 **I love you~**

 **-HB**


End file.
